A conventional stapler 7 is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a base 71 with a magazine 72 pivotably connected to a frame extending from a first end of the base 71, and an anvil 77 is located on a top of a second end of the base 71. An arm 73 has a first end pivotably connected to the frame by a pin 74 and a push plate 75 extends from an underside of a second end of the arm 73. The push plate 75 is inserted into the magazine 72 and pushes one staple in the magazine 72 to staple a pile of document located between the base 71 and the magazine 72. Two legs of each staple are then bent inward when contacting the anvil 77.
The user applies a force at the second end of the arm 73 to push the staples to penetrate the document to staple the document. It is noted that the resistance is significant when the document is thick so that the user has to apply a force that is larger than the resistance such that the staples can penetrate the document. The users have a common experience that the hand operating the arm 73 feel painful after many times of stapling actions or if the resistance from the document is huge.
The present invention intends to provide a stapler that can use less force to generate sufficient force to staple document.